1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs, at power-on, initialization processing, including processing for detecting a home position of a carriage with a recording head mounted thereon, as well as to a method for performing initialization processing.
2. Background Art
A recording apparatus having a carriage on which is mounted a recording head capable of reciprocally moving in a predetermined direction; that is, a so-called serial printer, has hitherto performed, at power-on, processing for detecting a home position of a carriage with a recording head mounted thereon. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 3061091 describes a serial printer which reciprocally moves a carriage at power-on during initial operation of the printer. In this serial printer, when the initial operation is performed as a result of power having been turned on, a carriage remaining stationary at an unknown position is initially moved toward the home position provided at one end of a movable range. When the carriage has come to a standstill upon contact with a stopper or the like, the position is stored as a tentative home position. The carriage is then moved over only a predetermined distance within the movable range of the carriage in a direction opposite the home position. When the carriage has been able to move over the predetermined distance, the tentative home position is stored as a true home position, and the carriage is further moved to a standby position in the vicinity of the home position. In contrast, when the carriage has been unable to move over a predetermined distance, the tentative home position is determined to have been inaccurate, and therefore an error is reported.